


The History He Lived

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Grieving, Mourning, Teaching, learning, remembering, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron teaches his students about what <em><span class="u">isn't</span></em> in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History He Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** The History He Lived  
 **Summary:** Ron teaches his students about what _isn't_ in the books.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** mention of an off screen character death.  
 **Drabble Prompt #6:** Teaching.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

  


The History He Lived

  
When Ron took the position of teaching History of Magic for fifth years and above, his class quickly became the favorite of all Hogwarts students. Of course all of the children grew up hearing the legendary tale of the Great Harry Potter, and how he saved them all.

But Ron taught them about what wasn't in the books: about the boy who lived in a cupboard, and the man he turned out to be. Ron told his story. He shared his memories in a pensieve with the younger generations, to let them experience the history _he lived_.

In their seventh year he would take his classes to the grave site so they would have a chance to remember, not Harry Potter…just Harry.

  



End file.
